


以天使之名

by Indiges_JE



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE
Summary: 战场上没有死神或者天使。战场上只有士兵。





	以天使之名

小时候，我曾被一个天使救过。那是战争还没结束的时候，我所在的城市在一个深夜沦为战场。我靠着衣柜里那杆猎枪捡回了半条命。天刚刚亮起的时候，有个人跨过了我背后那半堵墙，推开我的枪口把我拉了起来。他特别温柔地笑着说“别怕我们来救你了”。他把我带到集合点，他自我介绍说他叫Gabiral。哦，原来是个天使。  
后来他们快走的时候，他说我枪法还不错稳定性高但是握枪姿势有点问题。他稍稍纠正了我左手的位置，问我是否愿意跟他们一样去保护别人？我还在犹豫中，突然有个金发碧眼的帅哥走过来，眨了眨眼问我是否愿意跟他们走。就这样，我当了兵。  
在军校的时候，天使先生和金发先生偶尔会来演讲。那时的他们握紧着拳头，坚定地冲我们微笑着。她们说我们是未来的希望，说我们会给世界带来和平，说我们会一起走进那个明亮的黎明。每一次演讲，礼堂都被我们塞满满的。当时候热血的我们都爱听英雄故事，都期待着有一天能和他们并肩走上战场。  
毕业的时候，我靠着自己的射击成绩拥有了一分钟的演讲时间。我说谢谢当初那个救我的天使，我会努力去做别人的天使的。领毕业证书的时候，天使先生认真的对我敬礼，对我说欢迎来到现实世界，也欢迎加入我的军队。典礼过后的party上，天使先生跟我喝了杯酒，和他勾肩搭背的金发先生指着他问我“所以你真的一直叫他天使啊” 他们在我肯定的回答中大笑出声。那是我唯一一次见到他笑成这样。他说“战场上没有天使没有英雄没有死神没有魔鬼，战场上只有士兵。”  
后来我进了军队，看惯了死亡杀戮也过惯了没有明天的日子。慢慢地忘了曾经他们的演讲，却明白了什么叫”只有士兵”。有天晚上，我突然想起他们那些灿烂的笑容。那一次我突然觉得：在这样的战场上死过千回的他们，是要有一个怎样的心才能笑着说出“明亮的黎明”啊。那次我看着朝阳却哭了。那里哪有什么黎明，那里是个充斥着曙光的坟墓。  
战争结束后，我跟着天使先生进了Blackwatch。他说”总要有人做这些工作”。可是后来的日子里，Blackwatch和Overwatch的裂痕越来越深，天使先生和Morrison长官也越发频繁的争吵。有一次我和我的小队路过食堂的时候听到他们在为是否出兵某个大洋彼岸的小城市而争执，后来天使先生摔门而出。当天夜里我们就收到飞往那里的命令。在飞机上我和小队偷偷讨论说这次天使先生是一怒之下直接带着我们出发的。那场战役里，天使先生受了很重的伤，但他还是坚持给我们总结了战役，然后拖着一条腿坚持要自己走回帐篷。他在进门前回过头，很认真的撑起一个笑容。那该是个悲伤的时刻，我却一点想哭的念头都没有。  
我想我还是幸运的，总部爆炸那天我正好在半个地球之外执行任务。我记得那天战争刚刚结束，屏幕上的火光衬着我身边的废墟。天使先生的名字出现在阵亡名单上，遗照上天使先生像当年的那个英雄一样坚定地微笑着。我突然想起当年的他们：在聚光灯下接受我们的敬仰与崇拜。可他们很早就不会一起出现了，也很久没有那样笑过了，并且以后再也不会了。  
后来我也退伍了，完成了曾经想完成的学业走上了曾经想走的道路。回头看起来，那段日子就像梦一样。但我知道我的生活是被那段岁月拧转方向的。战争终究改变了我  
可是战火还是再次烧到我身旁。只是这次不会再有天使来救我了。这一次是那个一袭黑衣的死神站在我面前。我勉强阻挡着他，希望我身后那些手无寸铁的人能撤离。他们喊着“死神，是死神来了”。天快亮的时候，我用完最后一发子弹。我的左肩和右腹传来剧痛。恍惚间我听到他说“这里是战场，没有死神也没有天使”。晕过去之前我仿佛看到了有个天使冲我伸出手，很温柔的笑着对我说：别怕，我们来救你了。”  
可死神没有带走我，天使也没有。或许是因为这世上根本没有死神或者天使，他只是个士兵。


End file.
